Application servers may include containers that provide business methods to client applications. The client applications may call multiple business methods provided by the application server during execution of the client applications. In some instances, a called business method may fail due to a thrown exception such as a network shortage, out-of-synch data, concurrent usage, or other errors. Further, the failed business method may be part of a larger business method invocation chain in which a significant portion of the business method invocation chain has already been completed. Thus, the failure of the business method may require the re-execution of the entire business method invocation chain, and the completed portions of the invocation chain would need to be executed again. Still further, the failure of the business method may result in generation of an error report or may require extensive post-processing actions. For example, in some instances, the client application may contain its own retry logic, but the client application retry logic can be complex and error prone. Post-processing retry logic may further require additional resources. In many instances, the failed business method may simply need to be repeated after the initial exception is thrown.